The Weeping Willow in the Park
by Care and Kindness
Summary: It's a Taiora. Sora's moving... R+R! I'm new!
1. Default Chapter Title

My first ever fanfic! It's a Taiora. R+R! I'm new here. I know the fic isn't very good. I'll get better at writing.

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon. Digimon belongs to Toei Animation and Fox Kids, but I do own Melodie Ann, May, the willow, the book, and the poem. So don't sue me. I'm not Bill Gates.

Enjoy the fic! 

Crest of Care 

* * *

The Weeping Willow in the Park1

Sora sobbed uncontrollably as she ran through the park. _No, no, it's not_ _true_, she wished with all her heart. _Please, it's not true._ Sora slowed down as she reached her "special" spot along the river. Her "special" spot is under a willow tree in the park. Sora could let out all the feelings she had bottled up inside there. She'd been doing so for five years. Sora sat crying against the tree and started thinking. She would be leaving everybody. Her friends, the Digi-destined, and…Tai. Taichi Kamiya had been Sora's best friend since kindergarden. She'd had a crush on him since fifth grade. That's five years ago, only her girl best friend, Mimi Tachikawa, knew about it. Sora cried some more. _Tai will know how I feel about him now._ Suddenly a voice said softly, " Sora…" She turned around and saw…

Tai hated seeing Sora upset like that. Crying and so depressed Tai could feel his heart breaking. _I love her_, he thought. He came to find her as soon as Mimi called him saying Sora ran by her at the park in tears. Tai ran there immediately knowing Sora never cried unless it was something really serious. Finally he found her against a willow tree. _I knew she was around here somewhere._ Tai walked softly up to her from behind. He gently said,"Sora…" She turned and saw Tai. As soon as she did Sora broke down again. Tai knelt down next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Sora trembled at his touch. Tai asked quietly, " What's wrong Sora?"

"Oh Tai! We, we, we're moving!" 

" You mean you and your mom? Where?" 

Sora nodded and said," America… in Florida".

_America? No! _ Thought Tai. "What?!" Tai screamed. Sora sobbed harder the ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Part two. What happens to Tai and Sora? R+R! Again, I don't care if you flame me. I'm new and all I want is some good reviews.

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon. Digimon belongs to Toei Animation. I own Melodie Ann, May, the tree, the poem, and the poem book. Don't sue me! 

Crest of care

* * *

The Weeping Willow in the Park 2 

Tai seemed really upset that Sora was moving and Sora was too out of it to notice. Tai started swearing at the top of his lungs. Sora just kept on crying. After about ten minutes Tai calmed down, of course he was still pissed off. He started to mumble under his breath. Sora only caught a few words. Tai sat down against the willow. With a gesture of his hand he invited Sora to sit down next to him. Sora accepted the invitation. 

" Sora, I will do something about this." Tai said.

" Tai, my mom made her mind. She won't change it." Sora replied sniffling.

" She'll have to." 

" Tai!"

" What?"

" Don't try, you won't succeed."

" No, I know she will."

A sparkle in Tai's chocolate brown eyes told Sora he had a plan and wasn't going to give up. 

" Sora?"

" Yeah Tai?"

" Um, I just remembered I promised Kari I would tell my mom that she's going out for dinner with T.K, so I need to go now. Will you be okay?" 

" Fine".

" Alright, bye!"

Part two is over! Sorry about not putting an author's note at the end of the first fic. Part three will be up soon! I'm a major Taiora fan! They are the best couple on Digimon! I'm also warning you that all the sections will be pretty short. 

Crest of care


	3. Chapter 3

Last part of my fic and it's pretty long compared to other parts. I would like to thank most of the people who reviewed because they didn't flame me even though it's like the suckiest romance fan-fic I have ever written. Thanks everyone! Oh, and if you people hate my fic but lie in the review, I don't like that. I think my fan-fic's bad. So I won't blame ya.

Disclaimer- For the last time people, I don't own Digimon! Digimon belongs to Toei Animation and Bandai. I own nothing but Melodie Ann, May, the poem, the book, and the willow tree. I don't have a lot of money so don't sue me. Thanks and R+R!

Crest of care

The Weeping Willow in the Park 3

__

Brilliant! Tai thought. _This idea won't fail. It will involve telling my secret but if it will make Sora happy…_ Tai ran along the path in the park looking for Sora's mom. _Where is she? I heard she works as a gardener here in the park now_. Tai turned a bend and bumped into Matt and Mimi making out. 

" What's the big idea Tai?!" Matt Ishida yelled. " I was busy."

"I could tell." Muttered Tai. 

A blush crept up to Matt's face. Tai smirked at the sight.

" Er, where are you going in such a hurry Tai?" Mimi asked.

" I need to find Mrs. Takenouchi."

" Oh, I saw her over there." Mimi pointed to a rose garden behind some trees. 

" Oh, thanks Mimi." 

" Now where were we?" Matt asked Mimi slyly.

" Aww, Matt." Tai mocked Mimi.

" Shut up jackass!" Matt yelled.

" Alright, I'm leaving, I'm leaving." Tai said.

Tai started running again. After a few wrong turns Tai discovered T.K. and Kari making out. Tai grew very mad.

" Takeru Takaishi!" Tai yelled.

"Ahhh! Its Tai! Kari help! He's going to kill me!" T.K. said sarcastically.

Kari giggled. Tai sighed in defeat and left. Finally Tai reached the rose garden and saw Mrs. Takenouchi. Tai began to feel very, very worried. He couldn't do it, but he summoned up the courage he had left and walked up to Sora's mom. 

" Hello Taichi!" Mrs. Takenouchi happily.

" Um, hello."

" What's wrong?"

" My whole life."

" Oh, you can tell me."

" Well first of all, WHY ARE YOU AND SORA MOVING?!"

" Tai, there's too many memories here. Like Sora's dad's things. I can't take it anymore Tai. I have to go away. I know you care about Sora. She's been great friend to you I know. You'll get over it."

" No I won't." Tai said bitterly.

" And that means…" 

" Oh damnnit. I love her." Tai whispered.

" …" Sora's mom was speechless.

" I can't go on without her." 

" Oh Tai…" Mrs. Takenouchi said softly. " You should have said something sooner."

" Like what? Mrs. Takenouchi, I'm in love with your only daughter." 

" You have a point there. Well take these."

Mrs. Takenouchi gave Tai a poem book and some red roses. 

" Arigatou."

" No problem Taichi and good luck."

Sora trudged home slowly. She finally reached the apartment and opened the door. Her mother greeted her cheerfully. Sora went into her room and went to bed.

The next day at school, during science, Sora was paired up with two close friends. Their names were Melodie Ann Rizukomi and May Zukuoni. 

" Konnichi-wa Sora-chan." Melodie greeted her.

" Hi Mellie-chan." Sora said sadly.

" What's the matter Sora-chan?" Asked May.

" It's nothing."

" Oh I'm sure." Melodie said dryly. Then she said, " Oh, before I forget Tai wanted me to give this to you." Melodie handed Sora a note. It Said:

Sora,

I need to meet you after school in the park next to the willow tree.

Tai

The note baffled Sora. She looked up and saw May and Melodie snickering. 

" What's so funny?" Sora asked.

" Nothing." They responded in unison.

After class the two to Sora, " good luck Sora-chan!"

__

Good luck? With what? Sora thought to herself. Sora walked to the park. She stood under the willow tree waiting.

" Sora…" A voice came from the shadows.

" Tai! You scared me. Why did you ask me here?"

" I need to tell you something."

" What?"

Tai opened the poem book to page 473 and started to read.

" The Weeping Willow

The weeping willow, along the stream.

It cried happy tears.

For long ago, on this day a lover and his love was here.

They confessed their love and shared their first kiss.

They promised to love each other even if apart.

And to this people still go there to enjoy their time they had with the one they loved."

Tai finished reading and looked up at Sora. Sora's eyes were welling up, but she still had a sweet smile on her face. 

" You know what Sora?"

" What?"

" I love you." Tai whispered in her ear.

Sora gasped and Tai kissed her. As soon as their lips touched, they each felt something. It was like electricity. Tai felt a chill running down his back when Sora wrapped her arms around his neck. They both closed their eyes and saw fireworks. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Tai pulled away to catch his breath. He blushed. 

" Tai?" Sora asked.

" Yeah?"

" I love you too."

Tai smiled lovingly and pulled Sora into another long and passionate kiss.

****

The End!

I'm done! It's my very first Taiora! Review! Flame me if you feel like it I don't care. I'm obsessed with Taioras! I hate: Soratos, Michis, Kekaris, Davis + Kari, Taitos, Mimi + Sora, T.K. + Mimi, hentai and things like that. I'll think I'll write some humor fics now. They're probably be about why I hate Soratos, Michis… Thanks for reading! Ja ne! 

Crest of care

****


End file.
